A Lover's Quarrel
by Captain Cool Shades
Summary: Saphira's in a 'sensitive' mood and is having strange feelings for Eragon, who has paid little attention to her, again seeking Arya romantically. Eragon must soon make a choice between the two of them. EragonXSaphira and/or EragonXArya
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Inheritance Cycle or its associated characters, names and places.

Eragon sat down on the log with a dull _thud _as the sun rose over the tree line. It had been two days since the last conflict between the Varden and the corrupted forces led by Galbatorix, yet his entire being was still in pain from the events. Even with the elfish traits he had acquired at the Agaetì Blödhren, he had been hard pressed to survive. He had exhausted his body both physically and mentally, as he combatted magicians and soldiers alike, along with healing his and Saphira's more extreme injuries afterwards. Eragon even had to go so far as to drain what magic he had stored in both Brisingr's gem and those in the belt of Beloth the Wise. In the end, the Varden had held the claim of victory, but at the cost of countless of their finest warriors. The thought of the gruesome conflict he participated in made Eragon's innards churn with distaste, though he knew that such events were necessary if they were ever to rid the world of Galbatorix's tyranny. He was contemplating where the Varden were to advance to next when he heard the familiar rustling sound that often accompanied Saphira as she landed.

_ Good morning, little one, _she said as she set her front legs upon the ground.

"Good morning to you as well, Saphira," Eragon said, not able to summon the strength required to rise from his position on the log. He saw what was left of some unsuspecting animal clenched between her massive jaws. In one graceful movement, the rest of the carcass was dropped down into her gullet. "I take it hunting was good, then?"

_ It was fair, but some of the creatures of the forest are starting to hide themselves when they believe I am nearby, _Saphira explained.

"As they should," Eragon reasoned, "A ferocious being such as you could wreak havoc if they continued to be so dimwitted". He felt a faint trickle of pleasure emanating from Saphira as he finished his statement. The two of them simply sat there, enjoying both each other's company and the seclusion from the rest of the Varden their location gave them. Several minutes passed like this until Eragon noticed a lone man, garbed in the Varden's colors approaching towards them. Eragon had a feeling he knew what the man was here for.

By the time the soldier managed to get close to him, he was gasping for air after sprinting such a far distance to get to his destination. Eragon let the man have his rest, quite content to wait for him to deliver his message. "Shadeslayer," the man said between pants, "You are to report to Nasuada's tent immediately. She has discovered some disturbing information and needs you to help her decide the best course of action". With that Eragon thanked the man and he sped off back to camp, leaving Eragon and Saphira alone once again.

_Well, Eragon, let us be off to the skies, _Saphira said with enthusiasm.

"Actually, Saphira, I think I shall walk to camp," Eragon said. When he detected Saphira's disappointment at his refusal to ride her, he added, "You should go and try to find some more food for yourself. You must still be hungry after everything you've been through these past few days". Eragon remembered that, of the two of them, Saphira had sustained the most serious injuries during the battle, not to mention the physical labor she underwent to set up the defensive trenches the Varden needed. Helping the Varden was always a demanding task for Saphira, and Eragon didn't want to further her strain, no matter how much he wanted to spend time with her.

_ As you wish, _she said, a hurt note creeping into her speech.

With a grunt, Eragon got up off the log and limped over to where Saphira was crouched and did his best to wrap his arms around her in an embrace. _I'll be back soon, _Eragon said through their mental connection, sending soothing images to Saphira to help calm her down. With that, Eragon started off towards the Varden camp.

_ Goodbye, little one._

* * *

><p>Eragon approached Nasuada's tent after spending most of the day walking through the woods the Varden had camped in. The thick forest helped cloak them from Galbatorix's forces, but it was still inconvenient to maneuver in it. Before entering the tent, he sent his mind outwards in the search for anything out of the ordinary in the tent. He detected nothing of ill intent, though his mind brushed against one consciousness he wished was not present. The mind he felt had a strange music accompanying it, and Eragon immediately recognized its owner: Arya.<p>

Ever since his unsuccessful attempts to court her, Eragon tried to make as little contact with Arya as possible, even though conversations were often unavoidable. He did this not because he resented her for her actions, but because he feared that if he spoke with her or engaged in mental conversation, his feelings for her might overpower his reason and he might do something foolish, destroying their relationship beyond repair. He just barely escaped such a fate during the Agaetì Blödhren, and he was determined not to fall prey to temptation now.

Eragon snapped back into reality and realized he had been standing outside the tent for several minutes in a foolish looking position. He shook his head. _I have to be more careful. If I keep pondering the past I am doomed to repeat it, _he thought to himself as he strode through the flaps that made up the entrance to the tent. When he entered, Nasuada looked up at him and gave him a quick smile, though he could see the stress of leading the Varden creeping onto her face. Eragon noticed Arya standing next to her, though she did not look up from the map she was focusing on.

"Ah, Eragon. I hoped you would arrive soon," Nasuada said. "How are you faring after the battle?"

"Still quite sore," Eragon replied, "though you certainly did not call me here to discuss my well-being. What is it that you have discovered?"

A serious expression grew upon Nasuada's face. "Our scouts in the surrounding area are reporting that the Empire is under a full scale withdraw. This is quite the puzzling piece of information, as they surely have the upper hand at the time. It is for this reason that I suspect a trap, and as soon as we reveal ourselves their forces will likely rain down upon us. On the other hand, the Varden is low on supplies, and the men are disheartened in the current predicament. What do you think we should do?"

Eragon said nothing, weighing the consequences in each hand. If they remained hidden, men were sure to desert, and that would mean that when it finally came time to fight-and it was sure to come eventually- there would be less soldiers to fight with the Varden. However, they could not risk engaging the Empire in their current state, given the assumption that their forces have been reinforced since their retreat.

After some time of pondering this dilemma Eragon came to a conclusion. "I think that we should try to move our men during the night, preferably tomorrow if at all possible, and try to escape conflict and make it back to a city where we can obtain the provisions we need to function".

Nasuada seemed content with his answer. "I think that would be the best course of action right now, although I am not the only one to make this decision. Arya, what do you think?"

For the first time since Eragon had entered the tent, Arya looked up at him. Her gorgeous eyes flashed at him before she returned her attention to Nasuada. "It would be for the best if we follow Eragon's plan. I can see no other alternative". Eragon was still staring at Arya, infatuated, but she either didn't notice or paid him no mind.

Nasuada nodded, confirming that they would follow this plan. "Now that that is settled I would ask both of you to depart as I have some other business to attend to," she said. Arya seemed reluctant to leave her, almost as a wife hesitates to leave her spouse, but she relented and strutted out the door. Eragon quickly followed suit. Just the thought of being near her made his mind fill with joy. He quickly threw barriers up around his mind so she wouldn't feel the sheer love he felt for her. If she received the love emanating from his thoughts, she would probably have been furious with Eragon for once again pursuing her.

_ I have to try to resist thinking about her. Nothing good can come of it, _Eragon said as he struggled with the passionate part of his brain. _But she is so beautiful, _Eragon thought as his infatuation finally overcame reason. _I can't stand being apart from her. I don't care how long I have to wait; I will make her mine eventually. I think the main factor is how soon I can find a way to defeat Galbatorix, as it seems that she only avoids me for that reason. She is definitely the woman I want to spend the rest of my days with. _His lustful thoughts soon strayed down darker paths, and he was glad no one else could hear them.

* * *

><p>Or so he thought.<p>

Saphira lied on a ledge, not far from the Varden's camp, and listened to Eragon's thoughts-evidently he had forgotten to close his mind off to her- as he continued to contemplate all of Arya's beauties and what he planned to do with her in the future. As he continued, his thoughts about her got progressively more and more intimate, until he eventually wandered off to his tent to, as he called it, 'relieve some stress'.

_ As if I don't know what he's doing, _Saphira thought with a puff of smoke rising from her snout. _He always has to wander about fantasizing about Arya, who is unlikely to take him as his mate, leaving me alone in the distance. _It was not the first time he had done this; there was many a time where Saphira was abandoned and forced to contemplate his feeling towards both Eragon and Arya.

Over the course of these solitary periods, Saphira had made more progress towards her understanding of Arya than that of Eragon. _She's no good for him, _she thought, _and even if she was worthy of being a mate towards my partner-of-mind-and-heart, she still would only cause him further pain as she will continue to refuse his companionship. Eragon treats her with nothing but the highest love and yet she remains cold and inconsiderate. Why must he insist upon continuing to court her? _Saphira pondered this question for some time, and eventually decided that she would not be able to come up with an acceptable answer.

Her feelings towards Eragon, however, were more uncertain and confused. She loved him, that much was certain. _But to what extent? _She thought to herself._ I may have feelings towards him as more than my Rider, but if that is true, would it be right to feel that way? And how would he respond to such a revelation? I feel as though two things could happen; he could mark it off as a joke and things go on as normal or he becomes furious with me and we never speak again._ Saphira sat quietly and pondered this dilemma and decided that it would be best simply to conceal her feelings until the time was right and she knew for certain of Eragon's feelings towards her.

That did not help the fact that Saphira did not have a mate to share her days with. In recent weeks her mind started to wander to this subject more and more, though Saphira did not know why. She knew that Thorn was always an option, but she did not think of the idea as very pleasing. _I would rather let my race be condemned to the void than let he-who-works-with-the-egg-smasher mount me, _Saphira thought. She had thought of Eragon on multiple occasions, often with the two of them being the same race as the other, though Saphira knew that this was not to be. _If Eragon _does _have feelings for me, he hides it as well as I do. If I do decide to go after him, I am going to have to find a way to drop hints at it until _he _confesses._

As the loneliness of both her current situation and her love life started to overwhelm her, she got up and walked to the edge of the ledge, where she leaped into the air and started gliding towards Eragon's tent.

* * *

><p><em> What am I doing? <em>The question rattled Eragon's mind as he finished pleasing himself and slipped his pants back on. _I can't keep doing this. One of these days someone is going to figure out my feelings for Arya and I am going to have to confess; either Arya or, worse, Saphira will figure out my passions and I don't think either of them will react too kindly. Saphira would definitely be the worse of the two. She tends to overreact often. I just have to hope that the time where someone finds out isn't soon approaching._

As Eragon further pondered his current predicament, he felt a presence enter his mind, and he knew Saphira was drawing close to his tent. _Hello, Saphira, _Eragon called with his mind as she drew close. He looked outside his tent to see her coming down towards the ground as the sun began to set. _How was hunting?_

_ Oh, it was, um, good, _Saphira said in response. Eragon received the notion that she was lying, but he decided that he would pursue the topic at another time. When she had landed, Eragon relayed what had happened during the meeting in Nasuada's tent and the conclusions they came to, though Saphira did not seem surprised by any of it. Throughout the telling of his tale, Saphira kept one brilliant eye focused solely on him. Another thing Eragon noticed was an intoxicating aroma that had filled the air ever since she landed. He was momentarily entranced by the odor, but he soon regained control of himself. Something was off about her, confirming his resolution to ask her about what was going on with her at a more appropriate time.

_ Well, we should probably get some rest. We're leaving tomorrow, _Eragon said after some time of sitting next to Saphira. _It's going to be a busy day and I think it would do us both some good if we were well rested for it._

_ I think you are right, Eragon. I feel quite drowsy, _Saphira responded. Eragon turned to go back to his tent when he felt a force stop him in place and drag him back towards his dragon. He realized Saphira had caught him in her grasp and he could not break free, no matter how much he struggled. _Oh no, there will be no sleeping in a tent for you, Eragon. This is your payment for leaving me earlier. You're going to sleep out here with me tonight, little one, _Saphira said as she pulled him against her warm underbelly and draped a wing over him.

_ All right, Saphira. I will sleep with you tonight, but could you let me out of your embrace, please? _Eragon pleaded as he struggled against her.

_ Nope,_ Saphira said drowsily as she slipped off into sleep. Eragon tried once more to free himself but found that it would be impossible to remove her limbs from him without the aid of magic, and he felt Saphira might be offended if he went to such measures to free himself. He accepted his fate and soon drifted into a deep sleep, but not before taking note that the aroma he smelled earlier was much more potent near Saphira's underside.

* * *

><p><em> Eragon pushed open the door to find Arya standing there. "Eragon, I've been waiting for you," she said, stepping forward, "And it would be unwise to keep your lover waiting."<em>

_ Eragon was taken aback. "Lover? I don't even…" Eragon was cut off as Arya brought him into a passionate kiss. He simply stood there for a moment out of shock, but soon regained control of himself and he returned her kiss, as his entire being was filled with a deep yearning to have intercourse with her. Arya fell backwards onto the bed and mouthed the words '_take me_' as she disrobed and spread her legs outwards. Eragon walked towards her submissive form, also taking off his apparel, as the guards closed the door to let them have their privacy. As he got into a position where he could slide his member into her opening, Eragon thought he heard a roar of anguish in the distance…_

* * *

><p>Eragon awoke with a start. <em>What a fantastic dream, <em>he thought to himself as he looked around him. Saphira had let go of him during the night, but she still lay curled around him with her massive wing draped over him. The smell had died down, but he could still almost _feel _its presence. Immediately he sensed something was wrong. He sent his mind out to the area near him, trying to sense any disturbances in the usual flow of things. The camp went about as usual, though most people were asleep in their tents, so things were relatively slow in the nearby area. It was what was in the distant reaches of his mind that concerned him; he could not determine their intent or who they were, as they seemed to be protected by a wall of magic, but he could tell that there was a massive amount of entities in the formation heading towards them. Fear found its way into his heart as a realization hit him; _Before the Battle of the Burning Planes, Galbatorix made his soldiers appear to be garrisoned when they were in fact on the move, why couldn't he have done the same here?_

Eragon wormed his way out from under Saphira, being careful not to wake her, gathered his armor and sword, and then sped off as fast as he could towards Nasuada's tent. He went inside the tent to see Nasuada fitted with combat gear and a sword at her hip. She looked up at Eragon briefly. "Eragon, I'm assuming that you're here because you sense the large force heading towards us. Arya has already informed me and she is off rousing the men." As she finished, Eragon heard a scream of agony come from somewhere in the camp. The cry was soon accompanied by one of rage, and he knew the enemy had gotten far closer. The enemy was now upon them.

At that moment it dawned on Eragon that Nasuada's tent was on the western edge of the camp; exactly where the force was advancing from. He grasped Nasuada's arm and led her out the door. "Go and get the men," Eragon said. "I will hold them at bay with what men I can find until you can return." She looked like she was going to demand he not do such a thing, but she did not and ran through the camp, going from tent to tent and rousing anyone inside. Eragon looked around and saw the men of the Empire- for they were surely part of the Empire now- drawing closer and closer to the camp perimeter. He looked to his left and saw a man whose head had been pierced by an arrow; his skull lay shattered against the soft dirt as it absorbed the blood draining out of him. The shot seemed nearly impossible, so Eragon assumed that their opponents either had magicians in their ranks or their warriors were extremely skilled. There was a strong possibility that it was both.

A firm hand gripped his shoulder and Eragon spun around to see Roran, accompanied by about a hundred of the Varden's warriors. "Looks like you're going to need some help here, cousin. Well, let's get on with it then." Eragon nodded at him and they barreled towards the enemy together, carrying out battle cries as they approached. The miniscule defending force broke through the first few rows of Galbatorix's men in a flurry of flesh and steel before their charge was dragged to a halt. Eragon's movements were a blur; his skills far surpassed any the Empire could throw at them, the exceptions being Murtagh and Galbatorix. This did not stop him from becoming separated from his allies and becoming surrounded by his foes, however. He leapt at the nearest man and bashed his skull in with the pommel of his sword, then brought Brisingr around and separated the next man's head from his shoulders. He winced as one man's pike drove through his mail and sliced the back of his leg. Eragon felt Saphira jolt out of her sleep upon sensing his pain.

_ Eragon! Where are you? _After a second she located him through their mental connection. _Hang on, I'm coming._

_ No, Saphira. Find Nasuada and Arya's group and assist them as needed. I fear that this is not the fullest extent of their assault, and we should be prepared should they strike somewhere else._

_ I will not allow you to be killed while I cower in the background like some cornered beast._

_ Saphira! _Eragon snapped. _That was not a suggestion. Go to them now! _With that he withdrew from her mind and returned once again to the task at hand. He felt bad about sending Saphira away like that, but it was imperative that Nasuada rallies the troops and reinforces Eragon's unit before the Empire overpowers them. Dodging and stabbing, he eventually gored his way out of encirclement and rejoined what was left of Roran's men. Only a small portion of the initial force remained, and those left standing did not look as though they could continue fighting. "Everyone, pull back into the camp!" Eragon shouted as they slowly wound back towards their headquarters, fending off enemy attacks all the while. They were nearing the center of the camp when Eragon saw one soldier bring his sword down into Roran's shoulder, leaving a gruesome, bloody line down into his chest. The man attempted to swing again, but Eragon stepped forward, parried the sword, and drove Brisingr through the heart of his enemy.

Eragon quickly turned his attention to Roran. He was bleeding profusely, and had already gone unconscious from blood loss. Eragon heaved Roran over his shoulder and carried him just outside of the conflict area, where Eragon healed his wounds and deposited him in a nearby forested area to keep him safe during the battle. Eragon then dove back into the battle and began to smite down any who got within reach of his sword. The Varden in Eragon's group slowly wore themselves down against the enemy, and it seemed that many more had yet to arrive. Eragon was busy fending off a group of soldiers when a hulking man came up behind him. He sensed the man's presence and turned to ward off a blow, but was a fraction of a second too slow. The lug's massive war hammer smashed into the side of Eragon's skull, sending him flying to the ground. He could hear nothing, though he could feel the thumps the man's feet made as he stood over his prey, preparing for the final kill. The last thing Eragon saw before slipping into unconsciousness was someone-or something-sprint into the man and cleave him in two.

* * *

><p>Eragon's vision slowly returned to him as his being returned to his body. The first thing he noticed was that his head was throbbing extremely painfully, and though he could think and speak, his mind could not contact anything outside of his own body. He tried to stand but found the remains of the massive soldier lying on top of him. He was just about to use what was left of his strength to lift the man when it moved of its own accord. When the body was moved out of the way, Eragon saw Angela the herbalist and, behind her, Solembum in his feline form. If she was at all pleased that he was alive, she did not show it. "Angela," he started, "how goes the fighting?"<p>

"The battle is nearly over, Eragon, though that is not what I am here for, nor is it what you should be concerned about". When her gaze was met by a confused stare, she continued. "For heaven's sake, man, Saphira! Do you have any idea what you've done to her?"

Eragon turned on the defensive. "How could I have done something wrong? I've been unconscious this whole time. The last contact I had with her I told her to find Nasuada's forces and aid them".

"Have you been so blind, Eragon? You have made little to no attempt to do anything more than sit next to her for over a week. Even in this conflict you wanted nothing to do with her".

"She needed her rest. I feared that if I spent as much time as I wanted to with her, she would not have recuperated enough of her strength to continue fighting". Angela sighed and she looked him directly in the eye.

"Eragon, have you not noticed her odd behavior? Or that odor that is constantly emanating from her? I had hoped you would have figured it out by now but I guess I am going to be the one to tell you. Eragon… she's in heat".

Shock filled Eragon as he stood there, mouth agape. His mind went back to all the events of the previous week. _That definitely explains a lot. How could I have been so foolish? _Eragon simply sat there for a moment, mouth agape, before he managed to form a question: "How long has she been like this?"

"That I do not know. Could have been a week, or it could have been a month. The heat of a dragon tends to vary in length. The important thing is that you go to her now and comfort her. If you don't, her behavior will continue to escalate and she might do something drastic. She might be at that point now. Only time will tell. Only one thing is certain; she needs you right now," Angela put a hand on his shoulder. "You know what you have to do".

Eragon solemnly nodded and strode off. Since he could not sense Saphira with his mind-the blow to the head still held its effect-he simply went in the direction he thought she would most likely be in. Truth be told, he was worried about what he was going to have to do. He had thought of Saphira and him being together before, but he worried about how this might turn out. _As much as I love Saphira, I have no idea how far my love is going to take me,_ he thought to himself as he strode down a dirt path. _If I truly do love her as a mate or if she feels the same, it wouldn't matter. Our love is not meant to be, as fate has decided that we should be of differing races. Besides, for all I know, she only will think of me in this way as long as she's in heat._ His thinking was cut short as he saw Arya standing in the middle of the road, surrounded by soldiers of the Empire. The cackling resonating from the soldiers made him come to the realization that these were the Laughing Dead, the men enchanted to not feel pain. Eragon let out a war cry and started slashing at the nearest man.

All he did was laugh and laugh. The laughs of these men strike fear into the hearts of their opponents, though Eragon could withstand its effects. The man he was striking continued to laugh until Eragon had dislodged his head from the rest of his body. The man fell motionless to the floor. He and Arya quickly dispatched the rest of them in a similar manner. When the last man was slain, Eragon finally looked over at Arya. She had slashes and cuts throughout her entire body, her clothing ripped in many places, revealing parts of her body Eragon had never seen before. She looked as though she might collapse at any given moment. "Arya," he said, "You're injured. Here, let me heal your wounds".

"No, save your strength. I'll live. You know, I could've taken them without your help".

"Of course," Eragon replied, not wanting to hurt her pride.

"But, thank you for trying to save me," Arya said as she lent in and lightly kissed him. When she pulled back, her cheeks burned a dark red. Eragon had never seen this side of her. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate".

"Nonsense," Eragon said as he pulled her closer and their bodies met for the first time. He was elated by the barrage of wonderful sensations that soon overtook his entire being. When they finally pulled apart from each other, Arya was looking at him in a new light, almost as if she held the same feelings for him as he did for her. "I'm sorry, Arya. Normally I would continue this to its finality, but now I must find Saphira. I fear that if I delay much longer, things might take a turn for the worse".

"I will come with you," Arya looked up at him, her eyes now conveying a newly discovered passion for him.

"All right, but you are in no condition to move very far on your own. Here, let me help you," Eragon said. Arya nodded and Eragon draped her arm over his far shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her waist to help support her weight. She leaned her head against him as they continued down the road. The closeness of this position stimulated Eragon, and he wondered how he was going to tell her what he was going to have to do once they found Saphira.

* * *

><p><em> What is happening to me?<em>

Saphira sat alone in a clearing, pondering her feelings. _Before a few weeks ago, I only thought of Eragon as my lover occasionally. Now it comes to mind almost incessantly and I don't think it will stop until I make him mine. _Eragon's recent disregard towards her had no effect on her feelings for him. If anything, his treatment of her fueled her lust. First he does not want to ride her, next he tried to sleep apart from her, and finally he snapped at her and made her leave him surrounded on the battlefield. _It matters not, _she thought to herself, _the thing that _does_ matter is that I want-no, need-Eragon more than ever right now._

She continued to think about such things until she felt Eragon's presence in the distance. Saphira's heart lifted and she immediately sent her mind to him, but it seemed clouded by something. She could not hear his thoughts, nor could he, she assumed, hear hers. She doubted he could even feel her presence. It was definitely his mind, but they could not communicate until they came within speaking distance, and Saphira did not intend on going to him. She decided that she will wait for him, since it was likely that he was heading her way anyway.

It was then Saphira noticed something she hadn't before; she couldn't hear Eragon's thoughts, but she could still feel his emotions. From him emanated senses of pure joy, astonishment at some recently uncovered piece of information, and uncertainty of the future. One dominant feeling tied them all together; the unquenchable passion that accompanies true love. _The little one has finally found love, _Saphira thought to herself. _Who could it be? Could it be me? _Saphira was elated at the prospect. She thought of all the other pieces of information she had received from his mind and how he was coming closer to where she was, and decided he probably thought of her. With newfound happiness, she began to pace the clearing with enthusiasm, fantasizing about what was to come.

* * *

><p>After what seemed to Saphira like hours, she started to feel Eragon's presence draw close to her. She stopped pacing and looked in the direction he would be coming from. <em>This is the greatest thing to occur to me, other than hatching to Eragon, <em>she thought to herself as he started to near her line of sight. _We can spend our days as more than just dragon and Rider; we can become mates. _It felt as though Eragon's love filled a deep thirst within her. Saphira was on the verge of insanity at Eragon's incredible slowness and was going to go and get him herself when he finally came into view.

Saphira's happiness turned to sorrow when she saw what was before her; Eragon, with a large and bloodied mark on the side of his head, had a look of jubilation upon his face and an arm wrapped tightly around Arya's waist, and Arya, who looked weakened from the wounds she carried, had an arm draped around the back of Eragon's neck while her head lay lovingly against his chest. Her sadness evolved into rage as she got a clear view into Eragon's mind and saw that all of his feelings of love were directed at Arya, though his uncertainty of the future was focused almost exclusively on Saphira. _We were finally going to become more than what we were._ _We were going to become romantically intertwined.__ Then _she _had to intervene._ _How dare she take away _my_ little one, _my_ Rider, _my _lover-to-be! _Saphira let a mighty roar loose from her maw and leaped at the two of them, teeth bared and claws extended.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>This is my first fanfic, so I would appreciate reviews. I can't get better if I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Also, if you were hoping for an actual sexual encounter in this chapter, sorry about that. I am working on part two which, as of this moment, has at least one sex scene. I really want it to be more driven by plot than non-stop sex, but it is part of the story. I am open for suggestions on what should happen in coming chapters. This is probably either going to turn into an EragonXSaphira, an EragonXArya, or both. It also may be a while until I can get another chapter up, as my AP classes are cutting into my spare time. I look forward to reading your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

Eragon walked down the dirt path, Arya wrapped tightly around him, contemplating everything that had happened to him in the past few hours. Two days ago he would never have believed that Saphira was in heat or that Arya held a passion for him, and yet here he was, walking to his needing dragon with the woman of his fantasies nestled warmly under him. The notion of Arya's love was intriguing for him; it did not upset him, but he wondered why she would reject him for so long, forcing him through immense emotional pain, and then admit her love for him when he had finally stopped pursuing her, at least outside of his mind. Eragon felt slightly hurt by this, but not enough that he could refuse his feelings for her.

They walked on towards Saphira's location in silence, enjoying the intimacy of their current position. Eragon was certain that Arya could easily have healed the wounds she had received during her fight with Galbatorix's horde of the Laughing Dead, for she was definitely stronger than him, and even he felt like he would be able to heal her, but he believed she was simply looking for an excuse to get close to him. He enjoyed the position they were in, so he didn't complain. Though Eragon's mind was still clouded from the blow he received, he managed to vaguely sense Saphira's presence in a clearing around a bend in the road.

As he thought about what might occur in the next few hours between Saphira and him, Eragon felt a great number of feelings intertwine within him, the most dominant of which were fear and uncertainty, though they were insignificant compared to another, more powerful sensation. He could not tell for certain, but he thought it was longing. He had no idea what it might mean or why he was feeling such a way. Recently, Eragon noticed that his feelings began to make less and less sense. It seemed improbable that he would be able to interpret it, so he decided not to dwell on it. The two of them rounded the turn and immediately halted.

Eragon winced as a deafening roar broke the previous silence, amplified by his elven senses. He was forced to release Arya from his grasp so he could clap his hands over his ears, though it did little to alleviate the intensity of the sound. Looking up, he could see nothing but a blur of sapphire shades rocketing towards them. There was no time to think of how to avoid the projectile. The force collided with the two of them, and Eragon was thrown backwards from the sheer velocity of the impact. He landed violently on his back and slid backward a few feet before grinding to stop. Pain encompassed his entire body, and he struggled to regain a standing position. Unable to do so, he remained in a low crouch. Eragon directed his attention to whatever had knocked him over and beheld Saphira, who had pinned Arya under one large paw and was glaring at her like a hawk eyes its prey, razor-sharp teeth displayed. A vicious snarl permeated the air, and Saphira's intent was made painstakingly clear. Angela's words about how Saphira's behavior would escalate rang throughout Eragon's mind, and he knew something had to be done before she hurt someone. He assembled words in the ancient language as fast as he could, knowing that every second counted.

As the last words of the phrase escaped Eragon's lips, Saphira's body tensed and struggled against some unseen force. She was edged away from Arya by Eragon's spell, which proceeded to hold Saphira in place, despite her struggles. After a fierce bout of resistance, she relented and lied motionless several feet from where Arya was. Saphira seemed to immediately calm down and, with a sigh, she adopted a sullen expression. Eragon felt sorry for her, but before he went to her, he remembered that Arya was just attacked and probably needed more assistance than Saphira did. He looked over to Arya and saw that she had risen to her feet. She somehow managed to display the cold, emotionless expression that Eragon had so often associated with her. Even for an elf, Eragon found this an impressive feat; few people could even be in the presence of a dragon and remain composed. She had just been assaulted by one, and she looked as though nothing had happened. Eragon slowly rose with a grunt and took a step towards her, but stopped when she held up a hand to stop him.

"I'm fine, Eragon. I'll just head back towards the camp; Nasuada likely needs me with preparations for the move. I will, perhaps, see you later tonight," a hint of her earlier emotions at the edge of her tone. "Besides," she added in a whisper Eragon could barely hear, "I don't think it would be wise for you to show any affection towards me with _her_ around. She doesn't seem to take too kindly to it." Eragon was confused by Arya's ability to suddenly conclude something like that about Saphira, but before he could form a question to ask her she had already walked away.

Arya's fluctuating emotions seemed very odd to Eragon. _Something is going on with her. These apparently random changes in her behavior are not normal. Perhaps Saphira's attack affected her more than I was led to believe. _He sat there, stupefied, for several minutes until he heard a soft whimper and realized that he had forgotten to tend to Saphira. Concern for her state of mind coursed through him as he walked towards her. Remembering what had just transpired, he angled his path so as to avoid Saphira's mighty jaws. He was fairly certain she bore him no ill will, but it wouldn't hurt to be cautious. That and he felt slightly fearful of her after seeing her attack. He had no idea what her aspirations for the assault were, but if he had to guess Eragon would agree with Arya; it likely had something to do with Arya's show of affection. When Eragon gently placed a hand on the aft end of her side, she shuddered and let out an almost inaudible moan. Eragon disregarded the sound, though he thought for a brief moment about what it could have meant before concluding that it probably meant nothing. He reached out with his mind, but found that it was still gridlocked, and he could not initiate contact with his dragon. Turning his head to meet one of her somber eyes, Eragon began to speak.

"Saphira, as you've probably figured out, I can't hear your thoughts as you can't hear mine, but that does not mean I can't speak to you. Listen, I'm sorry for how I've neglected you these past few days. I know how you've been feeling, and it really hurts me to know that I've done nothing about it. I have no idea if you know this or not, but you're in heat." Saphira shifted slightly and her facial expression briefly showed what Eragon thought was surprise, though she quickly masked it, returning to her dull gaze. "I didn't know until a few hours ago, and I would have found out sooner if I gave you the attention you deserve. It's just that Arya has been on my mind recently." At the mention of Arya, Saphira's eyes hardened and she let out a low growl. All the anger and fury he had seen moments before returned as a moderate plume of smoke billowed out of her nostrils while she exposed her teeth. Hoping to change the subject, Eragon continued. "I hold nothing against you for what transpired a few moments ago; I'm sure you had your reasons. Besides, I know you're not yourself right now. You won't be, either, until someone does something about it. So here's my idea: I will go back to the Varden's camp, get my pack, and come out here to spend the night with you."

Her eyes widened and gave off an expression of utter shock as she grasped his meaning. The rage he had seen in her eyes suddenly disappeared and gave way to a very questioning expression, almost as if she didn't believe what had just been said. Eragon was unsure where he had gotten his proposal from, but he supposed it would have to be done at some point. And better sooner than later. Saphira attempted to stand, but found that she was still pinned by Eragon's spell. Seeing this, he released the enchantment and watched as she rose.

"So, what do you say?" Eragon asked after she had gotten up. She swiveled around and faced him while lowering her head so that their eyes were completely level with each other. For a long of time, she glared at him, searching him, though for what Eragon knew not. His gaze never left Saphira, and he took the time to really observe her. Thousands of her stunning scales glistened under the sun, giving off an image of beauty unparalleled in all of Alagaësia. Eragon always thought that she looked magnificent in the sunlight. He began to analyze Saphira's gaze. While her eyes were definitely of a questioning nature, he could have sworn that he saw a glimmer of hope in them, though it might have just been his imagination. Eventually her investigative eyes transformed into ones of joy. She slowly bobbed her massive head, mimicking the human custom.

"All right, then. I'll go down to the camp. You stay here, and I shall return here in a few hours," Eragon said as he turned and walked down the path he had come from. As he progressed through the trail, he began to wonder what he was going to do when he returned. He didn't know much more than the basic concepts of mating with a woman, and trying anything with Saphira was going to be much more of a challenge than if it were with any other person.

* * *

><p>After a lengthy and ponderous stroll, Eragon finally reached the outer perimeter of the Varden's camp. During his time in the forest, the barriers that had constricted his mind were gradually lifted. By the time he could finally sense his surroundings again, Saphira was too far away to converse with. Eragon concluded that they would have enough time for talking later on in the night anyway, so he continued to walk until the entirety of the camp came into view. Though the sun was beginning to set, the entire grounds buzzed with activity; people moved to and fro in an attempt to gather all of their belongings for nightfall, when the Varden would move out of the forest in the cover of night.<p>

Eragon was greeted by Nasuada, who stood impatiently by the side of a guard post. Upon seeing him, she walked over at a brisk pace. "Where have you been?" she demanded as she jabbed a finger into Eragon's chest. "We are leaving in a few hours, and you're off lollygagging in the woods. That was completely irresponsible. You haven't even started to collect your possessions, and that alone could take more time than we have! Also, where is Saphira? I haven't seen her since the battle, and—" Nasuada was cut off as Eragon threw up his hands in an attempt to silence her.

"Please Nasuada, let me speak. I have been very preoccupied recently with personal matters." Nasuada was about to let loose a comeback, but Eragon cut her off before she could. "As for the specifics, it would be best if it was left out of conversation. Anyway, I'm sure that if you want to know more, you could ask Arya. I don't know how much information she'll be willing to give, but you could try all the same. As for my belongings, I'll gather them on my own time. You should not worry about my preparedness; I will be staying behind tonight."

A look of disbelief covered Nasuada's face. "What? Why would you feel this necessary? How could you possibly justify this? Eragon, the Varden needs you; why would you leave us in such a crucial moment? What if we're attacked while we're moving? We would be completely defenseless. For that matter, what if the Empire follows us and comes across you? Nothing is more important than you staying alive, Eragon." Her interrogations in such a manner for some time, though Eragon paid little attention to it.

When Nasuada had finally finished her string of accusative questions, Eragon said, "Nasuada, take solace in the knowledge that it is imperative that I stay here tonight. If you still demand answers tomorrow, which you probably will, I will share this information with you, but not until then. For now, however, I must leave, and please do not hinder me any further. Time is of the essence."

Nasuada gazed into Eragon's eyes, and Eragon thought she must have observed something in that moment, for a look of sympathy came over her, and she protested no more. She stepped aside and gestured to the inside of the camp. Eragon gave her a quick nod and then started a light jog towards his tent. He paid little attention to his surroundings; the only thing on his mind was his speed and his destination. Every moment was another in which Saphira's emotions welled up, and if he took much longer than he already had, they might boil over and she might suspect that Eragon had abandoned her in the clearing. To him, that was one of the worst possible things that could happen.

Eragon finally saw the opening to his tent and quickened his pace. After he had made sure there was nothing dangerous inside of his shelter, he entered. Once inside, he immediately set to work preparing his pack. While gathering his belongings, he had some time to think. His thoughts remained almost entirely focused on Saphira. It was a mystery how far this situation was going to go, or for how long. Eragon's feelings were a mottled mess. He knew he loved her, as one might love a blood-relative, but it was a mystery to him if he _loved _her. Emotions swirled in his head and mixed into one amorphous blob of desires, ideas, and fears. Mostly, however, he felt sorry for Saphira, for she had been alone for quite a long time.

_In more ways than one, _he thought to himself as he grabbed his pack, in which he had stored some of his most needed possessions. Eragon looked around at some of the items in the tent and decided they were either too unimportant or too large to be carried at that time. _I'll just have someone in the Varden take these with them_. He then figured that, as long as he was in his tent, he might as well have something to eat as he hadn't consumed anything all day. _Saphira would surely understand if I took a few extra minutes to feed myself._ Dropping his bag, Eragon got out a small piece of bread and began to nibble away at it as he thought about everything that had gone on in the past day.

Everything was happening so fast, it was almost impossible to keep track of what was going on. Simply thinking about recent events was not the only reason he took his time, however. Secretly, Eragon hoped that, by some miracle, things would resolve themselves this once. It was clearly not going to happen, but that didn't stop him from hoping that something would simply repair Saphira's state without Eragon's interference. His love life was one of the few conflicts to which he could not come up with a solution. Normally he could easily make decisions, making him decisive and efficient. In the case of his feelings, however, there was little he could easily interpret. His problem lied specifically on Saphira. The more he thought about her in general, the more confused he became. Part of him felt like they were destined to be, the other saw her merely as his dragon and mental partner, nothing more. That part of his mind was constantly portraying the idea of a romance with her as an absurd impossibility by proposing multiple reasons why they simply could not be together.

_What if I do decide that I wish for us to mate, but her feelings for me are only a part of her heat? Considering how I have never received any hint of intimate love from Saphira, it's quite possible that it's just her condition. If that were the case, then our love would never survive. And even if we do give consent to be together, how would it work out? We're completely different species, and she's much larger than me. That and, if everything's proportional, intercourse would be very unpleasing for the both of us. Fate has cursed us with a large amount of setbacks, but who knows, maybe she will still want to try. What of Arya, though? I don't think I could simply drop her out of my life. With her recent revelation that she held feelings for me, I don't think she would take too kindly to me ignoring her. At the same time, however, it doesn't seem like Saphira would enjoy Arya being with me, regardless of if we choose to become intimate. There would always be a part of her that would resent Arya, and a harbored grudge always leads to violence._

He felt like his love for Arya and whatever he felt for Saphira were going to conflict heavily in the future, and he might have to make a choice between the two at some point. He hoped with all his being that the time for that choice didn't come soon. Still undecided in his endeavor, Eragon ate the rest of his bread, threw his bag over one shoulder and took one last look at the interior of his tent. Deciding that he was prepared enough to return to Saphira, he turned towards the exit and prepared to leave. There stood the last person Eragon had expected, or wanted, to see: Arya.

* * *

><p>Saphira sat alone in the clearing, revisiting the still fresh memory of Eragon's plan in her head. Though he did not directly state his intentions at the time, she could assume his meaning. <em>I mustn't think of it, <em>she told herself. _What if Eragon has no intention of doing what I think he does? If that were the case, I would only be getting my hopes up. The way he proposed his idea, though, made it seem as if he was alluding to something. Either that or my current condition is getting to me. _Eragon's revelation that Saphira had been in heat had caught her off guard. Looking back, she could see all the tell-tale signs of it, though at the time her emotions and desires seemed perfectly natural, almost as if she had felt them for her entire life. _Perhaps I have, and they merely required the right conditions to fully display themselves to me._ As if to prove that idea,her feelings had become more pronounced recently, especially the two she thought of most; her longing for Eragon and her increasing dislike of Arya.

_I don't know what Eragon sees in her, _she thought grimly. _She has very little physical appeal, even by the standards of beauty set by humans, and those are to the point of disgust. Besides that, she doesn't even have a likable personality. She's always cold and cruel, even to the ones she cares about, which includes Eragon. Just the fact that she neglected him for so long reinforces my point. He deserves someone far better than her; he deserves someone who understands him, who sympathizes with his struggles, who is always there for him, lending a helping hand, never leaving his side. He deserves someone like me._

Saphira was certain that, at least currently, she wanted Eragon as a mate. Saphira did not care if it was simply the heat; she wanted them to be together. The thought of the two of them being more than Rider and dragon filled her with a level of happiness found only during her care-free days with Eragon as a hatchling. But then the Ra'zac, controlled by the Empire, came to Carvahall, ending all of that. The Ra'zac were dead, but the Empire was still a very real and dangerous threat.

Saphira came to a realization; _if we were to decide to be lovers, we could never be _truly _happy until Galbatorix has been defeated. There would always be something in our way to distract us from our relationship until we no longer are tasked with overthrowing the tyranny of this land. Since the egg-smasher is unlikely to perish anytime soon, it is highly probable that my lack of any permanent mate will continue. _She continued to think about her doom until she heard a rustling in the distant bushes. The sounds were definitely coming from a human, as few other animals would make such a disturbance in the forest for fear of predators, and fewer still would approach what was unmistakably a dragoness. Saphira's heart lifted slightly. _Little one?_

To Saphira's dismay, Angela the herbalist made her way out of the thicket, followed by Solembum, who padded along close behind her. "Hello, Saphira," she said, "I had hoped I would find you here."

_What are you doing here, Angela? _Saphira asked, not unkindly.

"Looking for you, of course. As for why I'm looking for you, let's just say that I like to be where things are happening; and you, my friend, are quite the center of attention as of late."

Saphira was confused by Angela's vague words. _What do you mean? Please elaborate, Angela._

The herbalist chuckled softly to herself, seemingly unaware of Saphira's question. Solembum walked past Angela and rubbed against Saphira's side, and she tried her best to ignore him and his purrs of pleasure at being scratched by her scales. Angela pulled a peculiar contraption out of her pack and began to fold it in seemingly random places. Within about a minute, the device had been transformed into a crude chair. She set it on the ground and proceeded to sit in it, gazing at the sun, which had nearly finished its course across the sky. The entire world seemed completely focused on the herbalist, as if it were eagerly awaiting her voice. All was still, and the very air seemed tense. Angela sighed and said, "You know, it's not often a dragon mates nowadays. Let alone with a human."

Saphira was shocked by her words. She cocked her head and, to herself, thought, _how could she know if Eragon means to mate with me if I don't even know for myself? _There was a tediously long silence in the clearing as she stared at Angela, hoping she would continue and explain how she obtained such knowledge.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Saphira," she eventually said, "I know a great many things. Who do you think told Eragon about your predicament? Do not fret, for everything is going to be fine between the two of you. There is only one thing that should be concerning to you, but I shall refrain from speaking it, for now at least. Perhaps in the coming days I shall tell you." Saphira stared at her, hoping she might tell her what this concerning thing was, but Angela had said as much as she would on that subject, and there was no forcing her to reverse her decision.

_At least I finally have a certainty about Eragon; he indeed loves me, at least enough that everything is going to be 'all right', as the herbalist puts it, _she thought to herself. This knowledge put to rest a deep doubt that, until then, had told Saphira that Eragon might not even consider her as a lover. But now, that part of her was gone and her feelings could project themselves without fear of being rejected. Solembum stopped rubbing against her side and padded up to look into one of Saphira's eyes.

_Be cautious, Saphira Brightscales, both great happiness and great misfortune lie in your path. Dark forces lie in wait behind every corner, whose sole purpose is to cause you harm. If you aren't wary, they will be able to impact you, your cause, and the ones close to you. As Angela has said, you are the center of attention, and the fate of our cause depends on your actions in the time to come. This is simply a matter of staying alive and safe, and it may come to a crucial point in a matter of days. These forces could be watching at any time and may be anywhere, so do not become preoccupied or distracted with any one thing, as it can lead to your downfall. So I say again; be cautious, Saphira._ Finished with his ominous warning, he padded over to Angela and mewed softly. The woman looked at him for a moment, and then turned her attention to Saphira.

"You would do well to listen to Solembum's advice. I don't know what he told you— he can be very secretive sometimes— but one should never ignore the words of a werecat. Anyway, I must be off. I don't want to be in plain sight when the fun begins." Smiling to herself, Angela picked up her chair, dismantled it into its former position, and strode off into the woods, though from her words Saphira guessed that she would not travel very far. Solembum followed behind her at a quickened pace, but stopped at the tree line and made one final glance at Saphira before making his way into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?"<p>

Arya glared at Eragon with her usual expressionless eyes. Eragon remained silent, though it was impossible for him _not _to hear her question. _If Arya were not blocking the only exit, I probably could have just told her something inconsequential and moved along. Now, however, the only way I'm going to get out of here is by giving her answers she finds acceptable. _A silence grew between them, until Eragon finally decided on an answer that he might as well try.

"I've just finished packing for the move tonight and I was about to go and see Nasuada. She said that she would have a task for me when I was done here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I must be off."

"That was a sore attempt at a lie, Eragon," Arya responded, crossing her arms. Eragon feigned a look of incredulousness, but it seemed to have no effect on her. "I've talked with Nasuada since you've gotten here. She said she was about to give you an assignment, but you claimed to be on a personal errand of the utmost importance. She also noted that there was something in your eyes, your expression, and your very posture that conveyed such a sense of urgency that she let you pass relatively undeterred once she noticed it." She looked him up and down for a brief moment. "I can see what she meant. You seem rushed, as if something depends upon the speed of your actions. I will ask you again, not only as one wishing to give counsel, but as a friend concerned for your welfare; where are you going?"

Eragon searched Arya's expression, searching for any indication of her intentions, but found nothing. He remembered that elves often hide their true intent, and while Arya wouldn't directly harm him, it would still benefit him to know the _true _reasons why she was questioning him. Not knowing her motives made answering her question all the more difficult. _Should I tell her about Saphira? There is no guaranteed reaction I should expect, though several of the possible ones frighten me; not the least of which being her disapproval, coupled with her attempting to convince me to undertake a different approach to the situation. Considering how Saphira reacted to Arya's interference between us earlier, I should avoid provoking Arya into such a decision. However, I don't know of many ways I can convince her to let me leave other than telling the truth._

He considered his options; he could tell her the entire truth, which would be the easiest solution with one of the worst possible outcomes. He could also tell her only part of the truth, but that could lead to her doubting his explanation was the whole truth, which would amplify the severity of whatever he decided not to tell her if it was ever revealed, for it would mean Eragon viewed it as necessary to hide it from her. He disliked this idea because of the repercussions that would surely follow if she concluded that he was not being entirely truthful, which she almost certainly would, given her intellect, so he counted that out. The only other means of evasion he could come up with without wasting any more time thinking about it was to continue lying. That was a foolish plan, and he discerned that, in all likelihood, she would find the actuality of the situation eventually. He sighed and returned from his period of thought, and looked up at Arya.

"All right, I will tell you. But first, I ask that you do not speak of this to _anyone_ until I tell you it is appropriate to do so." She complied, though Eragon noted that she did not speak in the ancient language.

_Oh well, _he thought to himself. _If she tells someone, fine. I don't have the time for an argument about this with her. As long as she doesn't interfere with what has to happen tonight, I guess I'll deal with it later. _ Eragon reached out with his mind and, once it connected with Arya's, shared the memories of everything that had transpired in the past two days. He was cautious and omitted the short period where he was infatuated with her after his discussion with Nasuada, and instead replaced it with a falsified memory of him simply walking to his tent and lying down and resting. He decided to leave the dream unchanged, though he knew of no reason why he would want to. It just seemed important somehow. After he had shared the memories, starting from events just before his meeting with Nasuada to a few moments ago, he once again closed his mind off to her.

Coming back into reality, Eragon tried to scan Arya for any changes in her expression, and could find none, though it seemed as though she might be sorting through the massive amounts of thoughts, sights, feelings and actions that he had just streamed into her. If anything had changed in her expression, it was that she looked as if something had finally been confirmed, like some hidden piece of information had finally been uncovered that allowed two ideas to finally be welded together.

She looked at him and said, "Eragon, I must ask you another question; what is it that you most desire? From what I have gathered from your memories, you have been teetering on some thin line, unable to make a leap in either direction, for you fear that once you have fallen one way, the other shall remain forever sealed, and you will always wonder about what might have been." He assumed Arya was referring to his love for either her or Saphira. As much as he disliked the idea, he agreed that it was very depictive of his situation; he seemed to lean back and forth between loving either Saphira or Arya, and that he had been in this struggle, albeit unknowingly, for some time.

It almost felt to him like some part of him had always loved Saphira, but until recently it had never been prominent enough for him to actually recognize it as love. Arya, on one hand, was physically compatible with Eragon, though she was often cold and mentally detached from him, and he doubted that that part of her could really change much. On the other hand, Saphira and Eragon shared a mental bond, making their attraction easier and less complicated than with someone like Arya, where their ideologies were, at times, completely different. However, the physical act of loving Saphira seemed nigh impossible.

"I don't know what I desire, Arya. I honestly don't."

"Come now, Eragon, surely you must have some inclination as to what you want to do."

Eragon's voice rose as an argumentative tone crept into it. "It's not about what I _want _to do. It's about what I _need _to do. I will not forsake you or Saphira because of what I _want _to do. I will not let the two most powerful and influential individuals in the Varden become hostile towards each other because of what I _want _to do. I will not watch our cause fail, making the sacrifices of countless utterly worthless, because I act upon what I _want _to do." Eragon looked at Arya, waiting for a response. It was unknown where he found the words he said, but he acknowledged that every word he said was the truth. If the two of them turned against each other, the Varden would quickly crumble. They could barely manage a war with the Empire; an internal conflict would quickly ensure their defeat. Before Arya could form a response, a great and bellowing presence filled Eragon's mind and, from what he could see, Arya's.

_What are you two bickering about? Evidently, one cannot rest while the two of you are present, _Glaedr growled. Eragon quickly apologized for waking him and proceeded to share the memories he had just transferred to Arya, though it did not entirely appease the elder dragon. This time he did not remove the excerpt about his infatuation. _I see, _Glaedr said, _Eragon, I agree on your earlier points; you have to do what you have to do, and not base your actions upon your feelings at this time. In the future, when things have had time to simmer and it is no longer threatening to our cause, you may decide who you wish to be with. Until that time, however, Saphira needs you more than Arya does. My recommended course of action is that you should go and tend to Saphira. This conflict you're enduring may be discussed at a later time._

Eragon bowed. _Thank you for your advice, master. _Eragon edged his way around Arya, who had taken on a trance-like state, neither standing in his way nor moving out of it, but when he was almost through the tent's flaps, Glaedr's presence once again made its way into his mind.

_Eragon, wait. I have a request of you; would you take my Eldunarì with you? Your knowledge on the subject of 'dealing' with a dragoness is rather lacking, and I think I may be able to provide some assistance. _Not about to argue with that statement, Eragon turned around, headed back into his tent, and used magic to retrieve the chest in which he had hidden Glaedr's Eldunarì. Once he had stored it in his pack, Eragon once again left his sanctuary and strolled out of the camp, listening intently to Glaedr as he gave him basic instructions what he was going to have to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Sorry this took so long. I basically went from having four hours of free time a day to about half an hour, so there wasn't a ton of time to write this. I also didn't really want to just blow through it just for the sake of getting it done. I would rather spend two months writing half-decent material than push out a horrendous heap of garbage in a week and a half. Also, I know I said there would be some kind of 'intimacy scene' in this chapter, but when I was writing Chapter 2 there came a point where the chapter was over 10,000 words long and I still wasn't done so I decided to break it up into two separate parts. The sex scene was one of the things that got moved over. Anyway, Chapter 3 is almost done, I just need to put some finishing touches on it, so expect that to be coming soon. Thanks again to everyone for taking the time to read/review this story.


End file.
